Alternating current (“AC”) motors often have a high startup current, especially certain design types such as National Electrical Manufacturers Association (“NEMA”) design B motors, which are popular. Often motor starters are used that include a mechanism to start motors while keeping starting current low. A wide variety of motor starters are available, including traditional motor starters that use a reduced voltage to start motors. However, many motor starters are inefficient. Variable frequency drives (“VFDs”) may also be used to start a motor. While variable frequency drives are common, thyristor-based starters have certain advantages as well. For example, thyristor-based starters may be more economical for larger motors and may be smaller. VFDs may be used for motor speed control, but certain applications may not need variable speed after startup and therefore a lower cost starter may be desirable. Thyristors are often sized to handle a certain amount of current, so reduction of current during startup is desirable. A control method for motor startup using thyristors that minimizes thyristor size is desirable.